


Dovahdean

by iDiru



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blood, Comedy, Crossover, Drama, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, Gen, Gore, Huge ass spiders, Humor, Language, M/M, Nudity, Parody, Pictures, Skyrim - Freeform, Spiders, Violence, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/pseuds/iDiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no memory of how he got there, Dean awakens to find himself in an alternate reality where he is an imprisoned man. Before he is to be wrongly executed, a strange being comes to his rescue before proceeding to destroy the entire town. Once escaping, he is then greeted by a world he knows nothing about, and must find a way to survive in the cold and unforgiving landscape he's been thrust into. A place where some of the laws of reality don't even seem to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dovahdean

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a total of three stories like this, two of which I was unable to finish because the character was just too gimped, one of which I lost the save for...So, I'm starting a new one. This plot is not unlike the other two. There are similarities between this one and the one I just abandoned, but it won't be exactly the same...  
> I have this problem where I have a hard time doing anything without making some kind of weird story out of it. I am sorry.  
> Please, enjoy though.

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-08-03-19_zps4332e07f.png.html)

 

The rumbling of something beneath him was enough to start his waking process, and it certainly wasn't helping with his headache, either... Oh God, did he have a headache. 

What the hell had happened last night...? Or this morning? Whatever; regardless, he felt like he was just starting to come out of a three day bender. His eyes tried to adjust, as he stared out blearily into whatever was in front of him. Everything was dim and dark, and he needed to get his eyesight correct.

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-08-09-75_zps111e5d0e.png.html)

 

Okay, there it was; his eyesight, that is. But where the hell was he? He appeared to be on some kind of cart; even with his still somewhat blurry vision, he realized that. Some kind of cart, and...oh, this wasn't right. This wasn't right at all. It was the fact that he was in a _cart_ that tipped him off, at first, that something was very wrong here. But then, there was everything else. The clothes, the state of the cart it's self, the people in general...Where the hell was he? Some kind of weird renascence convention? Not this shit again...If he was, how had he gotten there, though? Is this what had happened? He'd gotten drunk and stupid, and ended up in a cart in a renascence faire? But no, that wasn't right either. It was _cold,_ and he appeared to be ...well, not in Kansas anymore.

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-08-42-15_zps2d816bb2.png.html)

 

He barely registered as the man in front of him spoke, but as he did he realized something. First off, judging by the man's accent, he did not appear to be in America. The second; the man appeared to be bound, now that he got to looking, and he realized he was as well. All instinct told him he should fight, but his head was pounding, and he was bound. It made him feel a bit weak, but what could he do?

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-09-20-14_zps1b993147.png.html)

 

 

He didn't even bother to reply to the man, even as he began speaking with the other men in the cart; which he realized now...yes, there were other men. He peered ahead, seeing other carts ahead; other prisoners? The surrounding area was full of pine and snow. No, he was definitely not in Kansas anymore...

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-10-05-94_zps5cd10069.png.html)

 

It wasn't long before they arrived at a gate that lead into a town, but even as they did, the men continued to speak amongst themselves, while he just sat there like a bump on a log, confused and in pain. Christ, what had _happened?_ He didn't understand why, but his reaction seemed very slowed, and he seemed to be in almost a trance. Had whatever brought him here put some kind of spell on him?

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-11-04-66_zpsd71295fe.png.html)

 

Once they entered the city, the man whom he realized was a thief began praying to Gods he had never heard of.

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-11-42-50_zpsd89b80c0.png.html)

 

They were herded out of the cart when he heard them speaking of death. God, he hoped this...Ralof guy, as he'd heard his name said, was just unsure of what was going to happen.

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-12-28-40_zps1de30993.png.html)

The thief was not having it, though, and took off like his life depended in it.

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-12-32-60_zpsf9f05efd.png.html)

 

Hell in a hand basket, these guys were not fucking around! Ralof was right; there was no trial. This was execution. The guard shot him straight in the back, and he was dead almost instantly it seemed. As the other men stood around writing in their books like god damn ...book keepers. Okay, he had to think...What should he do? Obviously, running was not an option. He was bound, and he wouldn't get very far. The thief looked like a fairly good runner, and he had been shot down instantly. No, he didn't have a chance with running. He'd have to do this stealthily. Perhaps bargin with them? No, shit.

"Your name, Prisoner!" the woman shouted at him. Boy, he didn't know her, but she sure was a bitch.

"Dean!" he shouted, taken aback by the sudden shouting.

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-41-33-25_zpsaabd4af9.png.html)

 

 

"What should we do? He's not on the list," the man asked. For a moment, he felt relief. Good, he wasn't on the list. He'd be freed, right? Maybe just serve a small prison sentence for whatever he'd done? No, there was that bitch. He was still going to the block...

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-41-53-27_zps948e6c14.png.html)

 

 

Dean went quietly, and as he did, began formulating a plan. He began pulling at his binds, hoping to loosen them, but do so slowly. He would escape at the right moment, grab a weapon, defend himself and run. Just run. Yes, that was a good plan...No, it was a completely stupid plan, but what else did he have?

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-43-04-60_zps8ad95497.png.html)

 

He barely registered what was going on around him as he focused on trying to get loose. It was not until the doomed man spoke that Dean came back to reality. As they shoved him to the block, the man gave a final act of defiance.

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-43-10-41_zps9f302a2b.png.html)

 

Before they chopped off his damn head. What the hell, where was he?! Where was he that they just chopped off human heads? Had he been sent to the past again, somehow? Who the fuck did this? Whoever it was, they were rude as hell. Sending him back to the goddamn past, getting him beheaded. Fuck. He almost had the binds, though. Shit, they were tight and tough...

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-44-04-35_zpsc7cc861c.png.html)

 

Shit, he was out of time! Before he even realized what was going on, they dragged him to the block. He attempted to fight briefly, but he was shoved down, smacking his head against the block before they pushed him forward so that his head was hanging over the basket. The basket with the fucking head in it. Could they not have removed that first? Still, he attempted to get loose of his binds. He calculated a plan in his head. Get loose, kick the dude's legs beside him, grab the axe, get the fuck out.

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-44-11-80_zps45696eb5.png.html)

  
Fuck, he took too long. Just as Dean was about to side swipe this guy, he caught sight of something big swooping around. Something big, scaley and...

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-44-15-80_zps775a0c92.png.html)

 

That was a goddamn dragon. Dean knew of their existence, but not like this. This was like something straight out of Hell. But it's presence did prove for a distraction. As it landed, the Earth shook, and it caught the guard...well, offguard. He stumbled, and everyone began to panic

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-44-23-50_zps240de6f3.png.html)

 

It screamed, and the very force of it's scream was enough to shake the Earth and send people flying. It knocked him from the block, sending him tumbling a good foot or so. Before he stood, he saw the sky begin to change. It darkened in the clouds swirled as though it were some kind of vortex. It looked plain bad, and he needed to get going.

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-44-48-40_zps8ace99c0.png.html)

 

But within a moment, Dean was up. His head aching and his vision blurry from the force of suddenly being thrown, and possibly from the sheer force of that shout. Stumbling, he began to run. He looked for the nearest building; he needed shelter. He was still a wanted man, but he had no idea where he was going right now, and running around like a chicken with his head cut off was not going to help his survival at all.

 

After he had found an open building, Dean rushed inside, but within moments rubble fell in front of the door. There, in the room, were a few other people. Some he recognized, some he did not. There was no time for introduction or friendly banter though, as the building shook.

 

"It's gonna come down, we gotta get out of here!" someone shouted. He realized that his only out was going to be up, so that's where he went.

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-45-11-51_zpsba699696.png.html)

 

As he reached the top of the tower, an explosion of rubble flew at him, and as it cleared he found that damn dragon.

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-45-15-33_zpsfaf2b96f.png.html)

 

He had no chance to run before it ...spoke? Yes, it spoke, but it was barely audible through the sharp roar it emitted seconds later, and the blast of flames that flew from it's maul. No, fuck dragons. Fuck them. 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-45-30-47_zps78f7d5a5.png.html)

 

It was gone just as quickly as it had appeared, flying off into the distance and leaving an escape route, but it certainly wasn't an easy one. He heard Ralof speak to him, telling him to jump, and he did. The moment he landed, he felt pain shoot through his ankle, but he couldn't led that bother him.

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-45-45-69_zps4b8997a3.png.html)

  
Dean briefly wondered if he was destined to be around this thing, because it kept showing up wherever he went. Even after he had run from the damaged inn, it was there. There he found the man who had kept the books, helping out a boy who appeared to be distraught. Perhaps he was not some useless book keeper after all. 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-45-49-90_zpsfca7125c.png.html)

 

The book keeper got the boy to safety just before the dragon unleashed it's fiery breath at anything that was nearby. It flew off after that, and the man came up and introduced himself as Hadvar, and told Dean he should come with him if he wanted to live.

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-46-19-20_zps5e369fa2.png.html)

 

The dragon spoke again as it landed on the wall, just before it let another breath of flame. Fuck this dragon.

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-46-55-62_zps15c2873a.png.html)

 

In the midst of battle, both Ralof and Hadvar stopped to fight like testosterone laden, angry teens, in which Ralof was called a traitor and Hadvar told Dean to go with him. Well then...

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1218-47-39-49_zpsb68992a0.png.html)

 

Dean wasn't sure if it was wise to go with the man who condemned him to death, but he did seem to feel remorse as he did so, and he did help him much more than Ralof had. He didn't seem to want to kill him, though, and after talking about dragons for a bit, he offered to free him.

 

Dean felt a world better when he finally cut the worn bindings from his wrists; he would have gotten them off himself, but this was welcome.

 

"Those rags won't do you a bit of good as armor. I suggest checking the chest over there and finding some better. Oh, and a weapon too. You're good with a sword, right?"

 

"Sword? No..." He was not well versed in sword play. A dagger knife, maybe, but sword? No.

 

"Well, you'd better learn quickly."

 

Shit...

 

"What is this place?" Dean asked, glancing around briefly.

 

"We're in a keep? Are you daft boy?"

 

"No I mean, I get that but _where are we_? What state, country, whatever?"

 

"Country...? We are in the region of _Skyrim_ ; part of Tamriel. Where do you come from? You don't have amnesia, do you?"

 

"No, I...what? Skyrim? I've...I don't belong here. I have no clue where I'm at."

 

"You do have a very strange name...Probably not from Tamriel, but you dont' know how you got here?"

 

"You don't get it. I'm not from...from Sky...what was it, Skyrim?" Hadvar nodded, causing Dean to continue. "I'm not from Skyrim or...Tamriel, or whatever. I'm from America. United States of America, and I've never heard of any of these places on Earth!"

 

"Earth? What is Earth?"

 

"You know, planet Earth?"

 

"Here, we call this Nirn. Not Earth..."

 

"Wha-...okay, you know what? There's a friggin' dragon out there, and I don't think this is the time."

 

"I agree. Check that chest, get the armor."

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1222-44-17-54_zps6859a0d9.png.html)

 

 

Ah, that was better. He felt like a new man... He wasn't to keen on wearing a _skirt_ , though. Hadvar busied himself by pulling the chain and opening the door. He could have done that...

"Since you aren't from here apparently, there's something useful that you've just grabbed. That pouch and that map. Keep them close. That pouch will come in handy. Pretty much anything will fit in there. After a while it will begin to wear and become very heavy though, if there's too much. But like I said, keep it close."

Dean wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. It was very useful, but he felt a little sketched using it. The thing was obviously imbued with some kind of witch's magic, or something. Desperate times called for desperate measures, though.

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1222-46-26-93_zpsbaf187c8.png.html)

 

The next room brought Dean a bit of conflict. He was attacked by something clearly human, but clearly angry. Stormcloaks as he came to understand them, and apparently the enemy of the the armor faction he was wearing.

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1222-46-40-49_zps2596d765.png.html)

 

Dean was forced to kill them. All of them. Hadvar didn't seem to give no shits. Maybe in Skyrim, it was the norm to just kill people, but he liked to avoid killing actual humans when he could... He couldn't think about that, right now. Right now, their situation was desperate. He needed to do what he could to survive.

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1223-30-15-98_zps649786a2.png.html)

 

Maybe it was just his human nature, but he was feeling a bit uncomfortable siding with a man who belonged to a faction that apparently tortured people. Of course, he had no room to talk...He tortured demons all the time, but these were _people_... Despite the horrors he found there, he did find a dagger, and he used it in place of his sword.

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1223-32-25-55_zps9ec11fad.png.html)

 

Now armed with a dagger, he was much more nimble with fighting, and he found the humans he was fighting much weaker than the things he usually fought. Maybe it was because they were afraid, but weren't these men warriors, or soldiers? He still felt a bit bad killing them.

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1223-34-41-39_zps9cbc18a7.png.html)

 

Venturing further into the area, he found a bit of a shock when he was routed by _huge fucking spiders_. Fuck that shit. He never really was fond of spiders, but giant, huge spiders? No. He was not even about that.

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1223-34-55-95_zpsd27ec71e.png.html)

 

In a short time, he was surrounded by the spitting, ugly fuckers. It's saliva was freezing cold and it felt like he was getting frostbite every time it touched his skin. Hadvar wasn't helping at all...

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1223-37-04-65_zpsfc1a93f7.png.html)

 

Further and further on, the both of them came across a sleeping bear. Hadvar suggested he test his archery skills with this. They had to get past the thing anyway, and it was either kill it or sneak past it. Hadvar pushed that he kill it, so he attempted to. He was able to, but he didn't find that he was so great at a bow.

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/ForSkyrim/media/TESV2013-12-1223-38-09-01_zps1b1e7798.png.html)

 

 

Not far from there, Hadvar announced that they had found the exit, but Dean wasn't sure if what awaited him outside would be better than this cave...There could be more danger in the open, but the again there could be less. Either way, they needed to leave before that dragon caused a complete cave in. He prayed he wasn't killed the minute he stepped outside into that blinding light.

 

 


End file.
